Room 317
by Reuker
Summary: Room 317, homeroom for Nyko Arwnn's Advisory, would turn out to be one of the most significant places in Lexa's ninth grade year. A blonde with an intense gaze and an adorable beauty mark, however, is the least of Lexa's problems as things go south at home. It doesn't help that Anya gets quieter and quieter every day. No one said love was easy. High School AU


Room 317

 _ **Hey guys, so Unwritten Rules is gonna be on hold for a little while - I'm dealing with some stuff and I don't want to deal with that story right now.**_

 _ **So here's this AU attempt at… something. No definite ships. Hell, I might even do Bellarke I'm in such a shitty mood. More about Lexa then anything anyways, so maybe no ships.**_

 _ **I don't own the 100, blah blah blah sue me if you want I'm broke, all you'll get is a middle finger and some sketchbooks.**_

 _ **All mistakes are my own coz its 6AM and I haven't slept and I'm one of those kids with crappy grammar.**_

* * *

Lexa bit her lip gently, forearms pressing against the bulge of her biceps as she moved to clutch at the straps of her old, tattered black backpack. She jostled it slightly, feeling her numerous books shift a bit, clacking against a few loose pencils and rustling her extra copy of her new schedule. Her hair was in a simple braid, resting over her right shoulder, the end following the dip of her white V-neck shirt. She scuffed her Timberland boot against the polished floor of the café, swallowing with slight effort as emerald eyes dark about the massive first floor of the school, taking in all of the unfamiliar faces.

The first day of high school was always the worst. The nerves, the impressions being made without your knowledge, the judgments being passed behind your back. It was a stressful, yet enjoyable day-seeing friends always made school worth it for Lexa.

She inhaled, and with it, her chest inflated with confidence, and her eyes twinkled in joy and recognition as a girl walked calmly over to her.

The girl had sleek almond shaped eyes, her cheekbones high and defined, rolling hills that added a pleasant depth to her blemish-free features. As opposed to Lexa's leather jacket and fading, ripped jeans, the girl wore leggings and a hoodie a size too big for her.

Lexa gave her a small, quirky smile, recognizing the logo on the hoodie as one of her own.

"Nice hoodie weirdo, where'd you get it from?" Lexa teased. She hadn't seen Anya in several weeks, her friend having been grounded for calling her stepfather a 'stupid fuck'. The girl wasn't much for social bullshit and mind games, and Lexa loved her for it.

Anya stuck out her tongue, "Shut it dork. All of your hoodies are somehow warmer than mine, and you know I get cold easily."

Lexa stuck out her own tongue, teasing her friend gently. "Yeah yeah, I'm familiar. You've got a neatly folded pile of ninety percent of my hoodies in your room, yet you decided that last night would be a good time to steal yet another one huh?"

Anya had the decency to fake looking apologetic for a moment before the act crumbled. She had climbed through Lexa's window, having traveled up a rickety fire escape at eleven at night to snag her Baymax hoodie. "Hey, it's your fault that you're body is like an open fire and it transfers to all of your clothes. My only option is your hoodies, because you're bigger than me!"

"Humph."

The girl gave a radiant, loving smile, and Lexa returned it happily. Anya was an amazing friend. They had met in sixth grade, and together, somehow made it through three years of insanity at Trigedakru Middle School. Due to budget cuts, Trigedakru Public School (six through twelve) and Twelve Nations Academy (six through twelve as well) had combined together to start a new, revamped public school.

Of course this massive change had to occur during the exact year that Lexa and Anya were starting high school.

Anya peeled Lexa's right hand from where it was clamped around the strap of her bag, temporarily claiming it as her own as she lead her over to where a tall, burly boy with a half inch, curly mohawk sat. He was examining his school schedule with squinting eyes, but put it aside as the two girls approached. He gave them a large, bright smile, chocolate eyes shining in brotherly love.

He stood quickly, pulling the two girls into a massive bear hug, lifting them off the ground. Anya squealed while Lexa let out a startled yelp. After three years of the same thing, Gustus still managed to startle them both with his bear hugs.

"Put me down you beast!" Anya demanded playfully, waving her arms about.

Lexa waved her arms about as well, making sure to smack Anya in the back of her head while doing so. When the girl snapped her head to glare at her, Lexa simply waved her arms around more, looking very much like her affectionate nickname.

"Dork!" Anya teased, sticking her tongue out at the girl when Gustus set them down. She turned to Gustus, "How ya been Gus? That farm must've been fun."

"Yeah," The boy rumbled quietly, "I brought you guys back some pretty cool surprises, you'll get them afterschool."

Lexa beamed at her friend, he was such a shy but kind boy. "Thanks Gus. Did you get all the books I sent you?"

He nodded eagerly, eyes brightening at the mention of all of the books Lexa had mailed him over the summer. He didn't have access to any sort of library on his grandfathers farm, so Lexa was his saving grace.

Anya shook her head, "You adorable, massive dorks."

"You read more than me this summer!" Gus pointed out.

Lexa turned to Anya, a naturally fine eyebrow raised questioningly, "Oh really? Someone finally got hooked huh?"

Anya grumbled under her breath, eyes focused on the floor as she nodded.

"How many?" Lexa asked cheekily.

"Twenty nine."

Lexa smirked, "Nice… dork."

Anya rolled her eyes, punching the taller girl in the shoulder. She had always good-heartedly teased Lexa and Gus, and especially Lexa, about their fierce addiction to fantasy and sci-fi novels. The raven-haired girl can remember a few specific times when Lexa had found some old-fashioned print book and gotten ink all over her fingers and chin. Her room was a massive library, with handmade mahogany shelves lining her walls with a decent sized flat screen crammed between them.

Dorks, the lot of them. Happy, lively, lovely little dorks.

Together, the three of them walked up stairs when the bell rang, marching warily to their shared homeroom; room 317.

* * *

Room 317 wasn't the largest room on the third floor, or the cleanest, but it was definitely the coziest. Cherry wood shelves were fastened to the walls, fantasy and sci-fi books from hundreds of authors crammed haphazardly in a chaotic storm. The walls were a soft cream color, and the floors a cream colored marble tile. An air conditioner was already humming quietly, blasting cool air into the decent sized room. The desks in the room weren't in any real specific order, the students that had arrived there earlier having pulled desks together to form tables large enough for their little cliques.

Lexa, Anya and Gus did the same, opting for the right back corner near a tall stack of books that had no home on a sturdy shelf.

They chatted lightly, catching up with one another after being forced to spend good chunks of time away from each other, family having gotten in the way that summer. Lexa's input began to dwindle to a few words here and there as she took note of the others that they would share homeroom with for the next ten months.

There was a boy with curly black hair and caramel skin laughing loudly with a pale skinned brunette. The two looked alike, so Lexa guessed they were siblings. Soon, a shorter girl with the boys same black hair and tan skin sashayed over, pearly white smile peaking past chapstick covered lips. They all seemed to be good friends, all picking up where they left off, just like Gus, Anya and herself.

Hopefully the Twelve Nation kids were a little similar to the Trigedakru ones. If they were too different, there would be ugly conflict. Kids from Kru were all honorable, prideful people, and they all worked hard the moment they were old enough and strong enough to hold a tool or wipe down a table. Nation kids were among the privileged students in New York, all of them coming from expensively furnished five hundred thousand dollar or more apartments while Kru kids came from brick buildings in the projects and the (slowly) up and coming neighborhoods in Brooklyn.

Two totally different groups of kids, but maybe, just maybe, they shared _something_ in common.

A blonde girl soon entered the classroom, skin-tight grey skinny jeans, white Chucks and a green paperbacked sketchbook being the only things Lexa sees for a few moments as her eyes quickly dart to the floor when blue orbs snap to meet her own. When she finally looks up, she sees a kind smile on pale lips, and takes note of a small, absolutely adorable beauty mark by her-

 _Whoa, absolutely adorable? What?! Well I mean she IS cute, but so is Anya so that doesn't really mean anything. My eight grade advisor was cute too. Perfectly normal to find people cute. Yeah, that's what it is._

A soft palm covers her own gently, and Lexa's eyes dart away from the blonde's to give her full attention to Anya.

"You ok?" she asked worriedly, eyes darting across Lexa's features with care. It was unlike the taller girl to be quiet for so long, she was so used to the little witty comments being thrown in that when they weren't, she got worried.

Lexa nodded, lips twisting in a small, quirky half smile. "Yeah, I'm good, just checking out all the Twelve Nation kids that we're sharing homeroom with."

Gus grunted, "From what I hear, Lincoln already has a crush on that pale girl," he gestured to the pale brunette across the room, "I think her name's Octavia."

Anya groaned, "Great, just great. What're we gonna be dealing with when he gets his heart broken again?"

Lexa sighed, resting her chin on her fist, "Well he'll be moping, brooding, sniffling mess for a few weeks, maybe a month or two. He'll viciously work out every day and drag me out on eight mile runs in the morning and four mile ones at night. I'll be his spotter for a month or two. Then eventually-and by eventually I mean by the end of the school year, he should get over her."

"And if he doesn't?"

"We pray that I survive a summer of crazy brother boot camp, because we're heading to our grandmothers vacation house in California for the summer, and there's a gym four blocks down."

Anya smirked, "Hey, it'll give you more muscle mass, dork."

Lexa snorted, "As if I need any more muscle mass. Have you seen my abs?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, _dear_ , they're to _die_ for."

"If you two ladies are done flirting, our homeroom teacher is here," Gus rumbled quietly, eyes following the movement of the latest addition to the room's population.

Their homeroom teacher was a medium sized man with broad shoulders and a stocky build. He wore dark fading jeans and a crisp green shirt with a pocket full of pens and sharpies. The thin wire-framed glasses on his nose were so unlike Lexa's own thick, black rimmed reading glasses, and she envied their subtlety.

"Hello everyone!" The man beamed, voice erupting, booming out from his chest, "I am Nyko. I teach biology and often assist in any health-related issues and teachings here at school. If you've any medical emergencies, come to me if possible as I don't recommend the school nurse. Ice packs don't do much when dealing with cuts, now do they?"

 _Finally a teacher who gets it! How the hell does a damn ice pack do anything against a scraped knee?_

"So," Nyko took a seat atop one of the desks by the door, a clipboard and pen in hand. "I think it'll be good to start with names, then later today in advisory we can talk a little bit about ourselves." He gestured to the curly haired boy, "Care to start us off?"

The boy nodded, eyes glancing over all of the unfamiliar faces in the room, "I'm Bellamy Blake ."

The pale skinned girl beside him piped up next, "I'm Octavia Blake," She jerked her thumb at Bellamy, "This thing here is, sadly, my twin brother."

Nyko chuckled, gesturing to the next student.

"Raven Reyes."

"Monty Green."

Lexa tuned out the next four names until a new, slightly husky voice called out, "Clarke Griffin."

Suddenly Gus grunted, "Gustus Rivers."

Anya's sultry voice spoke up next, "Anya Daiyun."

Lexa's eyes widened slightly when she realized it was her turn, she struggled not to jumble up her words as she rasped, "Lexa Nahele."

Clarke's eyes snapped up to meet hers, and she raised a dark blonde eyebrow playfully, eyes twinkling with questions waiting to be asked and answered.

The girl's gaze was intense, and honestly starting to make Lexa a tad bit uncomfortable. She had never been one for staring contests like this one. Eye contact like this was unsettling beyond belief. She shuffled closer to Anya, who leaned into her friend while Gus put his arm behind her chair. They were a crisscrossed mess jumbled up with three desks, and the close contact calmed Lexa's first day jitters with ease.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and Lexa and Anya said good bye to Gus as they headed to the most dreadful class on the entire planet; math.

Lexa sighed, looking back at the golden numbers of room 317. She liked it better in there, there were less numbers and a lower likelihood of her developing a headache. She whimpered pitifully as Anya dragged her to period one math.

Math is never a good way to start a school year.

* * *

 ** _Nahele is a Hawaiian name meaning "forest" and I came up with Daiyun on the spot._**

 ** _Lexa and Lincoln are half brother and sister, and they don't share the same last name._**

 ** _This is just a little way for me to exercise my brain for the moment, this isn't really a serious well thought out story but I'll post it anyways._**

 ** _Cheers Nerds ;D_**


End file.
